


Confined to my heart

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dad!Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Son!Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 13:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: "Several hours passed with Tony diligently working in his shop. His brain supplying him with a question, 'wouldn't Peter had come down by now to say hello and see what he's working on?'"





	Confined to my heart

Peter walked along to the music playing in his ears, looking around the empty halls of the school. His spine straightening in warning before his head was smashed against the locker's his headphones falling off.

Peter's eyes bulged, the tape being wound several times around his head over his mouth. Another body present on top of his own restraining his arms and winding them up too. Another set of arms securing his leg's while he bucked uselessly.

A bottom locker was yanked open before he was crammed into the small space. The door shut with a slam, tear's falling from his eyes in a panic. He couldn't move in such cramped quarters.

He tried desperately to stretch out, to calm his breaths to no avail. Peter tried screaming, no one would hear him though, it was the start of summer break. No one would be at school for a month and a half.

Heaving the best he could through his nose, Peter's vision blurred at the edges, the little slit's in the locker's providing little to no air.

It didn't help with his panic, wriggling uselessly in his binds. Too tight, it was too tight.

Graphic images of the roof caving in on him, a vulture's screech etching in his ear's causing his head to fall forward and fall distantly into unconsciousness.

\---

Happy pulled the car up to the school's front, growing annoyed quickly. Peter knew not to go anywhere with out checking up first, being Tony Stark's son was a dangerous thing. Even if little to no one knew, some people were clever. Clever was dangerous, someone had found out about Peter once and it didn't end well.

Tony hadn't let him out of his sight for around a month, nothing in per say had actually happened to Peter, they'd just kidnapped him and locked him up in a fancy hotel for a week. It wasn't bad, but the threats were enough to frighten Tony.

Happy pulled out his phone, dialing Peter's number hoping the kid was just running late. The phone didn't ring because Peter's phone was broken in half in his pocket. His headphones crammed uncomfortably beneath his bound legs.

He attempted to trace the phone, but nothing surfaced. His anxiety seemingly lifted when he noticed a certain friend of Peter's.

"Excuse me, hey kid!"

"Oh wow, you work for Mr. Stark!" Ned exclaimed, even he didn't know Peter was not actually a Parker, but a Stark.

"Yeah yeah, have you seen Peter?"

Ned's mind raced, he knew Peter's Spider-man persona. But did this guy know?

"Um, I'm pretty sure he went to hang out at a friend's."

Happy sighed and nodded, "You know which friend, or when he'll be heading home? His phones not working."

"Oh it died during class," Ned lied, Happy's mind shifted as if to why the tracker wouldn't work. But he knew Peter was smart, something he lovingly inherited from Tony. Maybe he was annoyed by Tony's overprotective streak and took it out himself.

That didn't sound much like Peter either, sure Peter got annoyed but he understood the reason they had these rules.

"Sorry I don't know anything more, I gotta go." Ned declared, sauntering away, leaving Happy utterly stressed out but realized Peter was a child and was going to hangout with friends.

Happy waited another fifteen minutes to be sure, before driving back to the facility assuming Peter had simply called Tony instead of him. And Tony being Tony forgot to call and inform him Peter had gone out.

He hated having to drive so far for no reason, but it didn't matter much, he cared for the kid whether he liked it or not. And proceeded to the Avenger's facility knowing he had some paperwork to do.

\---

Several hours passed with Tony diligently working in his shop. His brain supplying him with a question, _'wouldn't Peter had come down by now to say hello and see what he's working on?'_

Peter did every day, he'd come down and watch and give some advice or catch an almost mistake. Tony wished Peter was here to see what he was doing now, it was always nice having a trusted outside eye.

  
"FRIDAY, what time is it?"

"it's 11:47 pm sir," Her robotic voice called, he furrowed his brow at the lateness. Padding throughout the facility to Peter's room, the bed occupied with a mass of blanket's.

Tony huffed a smile, assuming Peter was sleeping peacefully beneath the covers before retiring to his own room for the night. He could always show Peter in the morning, it was summer break so Peter wouldn't have to worry about school work.

Meanwhile, Peter shuddered in sobs, his torso sticky with sweat. Being trapped in a locker directly in the sun's ray was torture, his limbs kept falling in and out of sleep. Pin's and needles overwhelming him to the point of fatigue.

At least he never stayed awake long, being awake meant panic and suffering that his mind couldn't handle at the time. Tear's fell from his eyes even in sleep, or maybe it was semi-consciousness. He couldn't tell, but maybe that was for the best.

His stomach growled hungrily, a monster crawling its way through his chest begging for a meal.

He couldn't call for his dad, couldn't phone Happy. Ned had probably left hours ago if the light of the moon meant anything. He was thankful it was at least somewhat cooler, it was still hot but far more bearable than the sun's rays.

Peter's mind wandered to his dad's possible internal monolog.

_'Peter, where the fuck is my son? Did someone take him? Is he alive?'_

Peter mentally answered these questions, sobs shaking him.

_'Yes, in here! No, I'm in here! Please help I don't want to die in here.'_

Adjusting once more, shifting his weight from the one foot to the other, letting it breathe and escape the feeling on pins and needles his eyes drooped. He'd been resting all day, but his skin burned and he needed to sleep.

His head fell sideways against his confines with a thump, blacking out the thought passing his mind.

_'This is where I die.'_

\---

Happy walked into the kitchen the billionaire pouring himself some coffee, the clock flashing 12:56 am.

"Late night?"

"Not really, could have been later if Peter wasn't already asleep."

"When'd he get home?" Happy asked, settling in one of the chairs. Tony faced him confused, "You didn't pick him up?"

"No, apparently he went to a friend's house. His phone had died so I couldn't get ahold of him. I figured he'd have called you by then, with his friend's phone or something."

Tony's mind brushed at the image of Peter's bed, "He'd be up by now."

"FRIDAY, when did Peter get home?" Tony asked his throat tight. His feet already taking him to Peter's room, Happy in tow. The image in his head matched the scene before him, he lunged forward, ripping away the covers at the sounds of FRIDAY'S voice.

"Master Peter hasn't returned."

Tony turned to Happy, eyes dark, "Which friend's house?" his voice surprisingly calm.

"I'm not sure, that Ned kid just said he went to a friend's," Happy admitted. Tony shuddered, "I swear to god if he just forgot to call I'm going to kill him."

Tony strutted away, fishing out a nice suit before letting his actual suit climb onto his features. Flying to Ned's home letting his armor fall away before knocking on the door respectively, though his patience was thin.

Ned answered, his face turning in awe. Mouth gaping like a fish, or a deer in headlights. Before he could utter a word, Tony asked.

"Where's Peter?"

The kid's brow furrowed, "He's not home?"

"No, he's not home. He never came home. I know you're his only friend so where is he?"

"He didn't go back to his Aunt?" Ned asked confused, before gaping again, "You don't think he got hurt on patrol do you?"

Tony eyes widened his brow furrowed, eyes dark and dangerous behind his shades. What patrol? Peter's fifteen, not a fucking cop or something.

"Patrol?" he tried to ask faux casually.

"Yeah, cause you're like his superhero mentor! Do you think he got kidnapped, I mean I know lately lot's of people want to well dissect Spider- Man. He's been careful though," Ned exclaimed, concern and awe written on his features.

Tony's jaw tightened, he made his son's suit. He had taken several rough hits for him, he'd fought and won the Vulture.

"Did he say he was going on patrol?"

"No Sir, last I saw him he was heading to his locker to put his thing's away."

"Thanks," Tony gritted out, letting his suit bend to his frame before jetting off to May's.

She wasn't home, but Peter wasn't there either. A quick text later confirmed his absence.

_'No, he hasn't. He's not with you?' -M-_

_'No, I'll keep you updated though.' -T-_

_'Okay,'-M-_

Stopping on the roof of the gym, the sun reflecting off of the bends of his armor. He proceeded to the entrance, the suit unlocking it for him, walking the halls. His suit sorting through the school's information so he could find Peter's locker.

He found it easily enough, his suit scanning the area on his command.

"Sir down the hall, to your left there's a heat signature," FRIDAY spoke up. Tony sprinted to the destination. The suit identifying the warm body in a locker.

Tony was enraged, in panic before ripping the hinges open. Horrified at the sight of his son, sweaty and clammy, his face red and lined with tears. Otherwise pale, cheeks and under eyes sunken in. He wasn't breathing, the fucking tape wrapped around his face and body, binding him tightly.

Tony quickly pulled his son out, the suit melting away but carefully cutting the tape from his face, then his arms. Tony thanked the suit, placing Peter flat on his back before checking for a pulse.

It was weak but it was there, and he started CPR quickly. Tipping Peter's head back before pressing his lips to his son's. Forcing as much air into his throat as he could, repeated sessions until finally, Peter awoke.

Tony sobbed, Peter blearily opening his eyes. Tony yanking his keys from his pocket and sawing through the rest of the tape around his son's legs. And cuddling him close. The suit nudging him away.

Peter's eyes struggled to focus on his father, before losing sight of him, the suit molding to his frame to cool him down. He was too warm, needed water now. The suit explaining heat exhaustion had sunk it.

The suit carried Tony back to the facility, Peter being rushed to medical. Thankfully the suit had informed medical, and they were ready to help.

Happy, Pepper, and Rhodes looked on with worry on their faces. Tony looked wrecked, hand's shaking in rage.

"What happened?" Rhodes asked, breaking the silence.

"Some fucker duct tapped him and shoved him in a locker. And I'm going to find them, and fucking kill them slowly."

"Killing them is a rather-"

"Shut the fuck up Vision!" Tony shouted at the ' _man_ ' who decided to visit through the nearest wall.

"FRIDAY, get me all the fucking footage of that school, I want them found now!" Tony growled, marching out of the room. Tony thrashed in his lab, launching thing's off of his desk. Panic overwhelming him before he fell to his knees in sobs.

His calloused hands held his mouth and chest tightly, blocking his scream's and trying to calm his thundering heart.

"I've found two unidentified males," FRIDAY spoke playing the clip of the walking into the school, then out. A roll of duck tape hanging out of one of their pocket's.

The first man pulled out his phone, making a call before nodding to the man next to the second man. Obviously calling who'd set this up.

"They in any databases?"

"Yes, they're two men for hire. I can find who they called sir."

"Yes, thank you." He sighed in relief.

"The number seems to belong to a Flash Thompson, previous text show he asked them to _give Peter a_ scare _he'll never forget._ " The AI explained, disgust in her tone.

"That wasn't a fucking scare! They almost killed him, give me the fucker's address FRIDAY. He's about to get a scare he'll never fucking forget." He was speaking in malice.

"Right away sir," The suit encompassing him, blasting away to the large houses door step. Not bothering to knock on the door, he shot it down sending screams throughout the house.

"Holy shit you're iron-man!" The kid spoke up, parent's huddled in the kitchen looking over.

"Damn straight that's who I am, how fucking dare you. Calling fucking mercenaries to ' _Give Peter a scare he'll never forget,'_ " Tony towered over the child, "They almost fucking killed him, he wasn't fucking breathing when I got there. I had to do fucking CPR and get him medical attention for the fucking Heat exhaustion. Did you think it would be fucking funny? Is it now? Now that I'm here telling you, you signed him a fucking death certificate! You're going to rot in a jail cell till you fucking die, and I'll see to it."

The armed men the suit had called followed in, tackling the petrified boy to the ground and cuffing him.

"Sir, we've caught the other men. " Tony nodded in the armor, barely holding back from killing the kid before blasting off. Ripping a huge chunk out of their ceiling.

  
The two men were sentenced to the death penalty, Flash a life in prison with no possible chance of parole.

Landing carefully, he ran to the medical wing. Now that he was back, the image of Peter bound and cramped haunted him. He had to see him, had to make sure he was really here and not in that damn locker with no air in his lungs.

All the head's in the room turned to him as he entered, Peter weakly looking over. He looked much better, but still sick enough for him to worry.

Tony stepped in, Peter scootching over so his father could coddle him. He knew he would, and his father didn't disappoint, curling beside him. Tucking Peter close into his arms, away from the other's watching before sobbing into his hair.

The day's event's finally catching up with the two of them; they sobbed, clinging desperately to one another. _Apologies_ spewing from Tony's lips and _thank you's_ from Peter's.

The other's took this as their cue to leave, letting the two reacquaint each other. Reassure one another they were together and okay. Tony hadn't lost his son, and Peter got to live another day.

By morning, Peter was nestling into Tony's sternum. Tony's finger's curled into Peter's nape, securing him close.

"Next time anyone gets that close you beat the shit out of them, I know you can Spider-Man."

Peter tensed, shaking his head no.

"Too dangerous, they'll know who I am and my identity's secret for a reason." His voice hoarse, barely audible.

"Oh baby whoever find's out won't see the light of day after that," Tony replied casually, Flash wouldn't be seeing the light of day either in his confines. He had no problem sending more his way.

Peter looked up at him worriedly but gave a shy smile and nod.

"Okay."

"Go back to sleep Spider-ling," Tony mumbled into his hair, "It's been a long week."


End file.
